Burnt Out
by usoverlooked
Summary: A one-shot about the day Andromeda left the Black family.


**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter franchise; I just add my twisted little stories**

The day Andromeda left it rained. It was fitting, Narcissa thought, but Bellatrix disagreed. Bella thought that the day should have shined bright, she adamantly stated. They weren't losing a sister; they were being rid of a blood traitor. Their father nodded at this, without really looking at his girls. He didn't really look at them anymore, not since his wife had died. He had wanted a son, not these three. One kowtowed to anything her husband wanted, another was positively malicious and the third was not even his daughter anymore. He refused to see her as such. For Andromeda's part, she had tried. When Ted was planning to proposed, he had come to Cygnus and asked for his daughter's hand.

"You are a mudblood," Cygnus had replied over his glass of whiskey. Ted had nodded nervously, which made Cygnus grin. "I'm so terribly sorry but I must refuse. I allowed this affair to go only because my daughter felt the need to rebel. For Bellatrix, she rebelled by shaving her head. She was only seventeen and could still catch boys' eyes. For Narcissa, she took to using muggle products and clothing for a few months. And for dear Andromeda, it was _you_."

At this point, Cygnus stopped and sighed. He glanced at Ted, who looked slightly hurt.

"I'm really just preventing you from the embarrassment of her refusal." Cygnus added, a bit quieter. Ted swallowed and nodded.

"Thank you for that thought sir, but I'm in love with your daughter. I'm going to ask her. If you have no reason besides my lineage to stop me, then I must go." Ted grabbed his hat off the side table and exited quickly.

Cygnus remembered this and felt a sour taste in his mouth. It was the boy's politeness, even as he blatantly defied Cygnus' very words. But it wasn't only that. It was how happy Andromeda had been the next day. It was how she, the _good_ child, the one who had never given them trouble, was lost. She had never demanded a wand when she was five, as Bella had. Nor had she began to wear makeup at ten like Cissy. She had been bookish, quiet. Oh, Andromeda had been pretty enough. She had dated a few boys who appreciated her occasional biting remarks, but towards the end of seventh year, it changed. She began to hang out with Ted, writing him owls at obscene hours of the night during the holiday. It wasn't until after she was out of school that they dated, but even before that she had been slipping from the family. Andromeda had allowed herself to become familiar with the house elves, even helping them in the kitchen occasionally.

"Daddy, don't look so sad. We're well rid of her." Bellatrix smiled. In her mind, she was blotting Andromeda out. Never mind that Andromeda had helped Bellatrix sneak out and meet with the followers of the upcoming Voldemort many a time. Never mind that Andromeda was the one to put hair dye enchantments (the sort that stayed in for six months, at the least) in the boy who had refused to date Bella, calling her "freaky". Never mind that Andromeda was much more fun than needy Cissy. Cissy either talked about herself or her husband and the children they would have. It was all boring. Especially since after finding Lucius, she refused to rate boys at school or wolf whistle with her sisters. Never mind all that, blood traitor trumped sister.

"What if she comes back? What if she realizes…" Narcissa's voice trailed off as Lucius placed a hand on her shoulder. It was a silly thought. Andromeda had been the balancer of the family, Narcissa thought. She had kept Bella's madness in check and made sure that Narcissa herself was a bit wilder. She even made their father laugh once. She was the one who brought them together in their mother's absence. But now things felt lopsided. Narcissa felt thankful for Lucius. The two said good-bye to Bellatrix (who bit at her engagement ring, much to Narcissa's chagrin) and Cygnus, leaving for their own home. They had only come to see if Andromeda would really leave; now that she had there was no reason for their staying.

The two remaining sat in silence a moment. Cygnus lit a cigar and passed the box to Bellatrix. He ordinarily spurned allowing her to smoke. He felt that it would decrease her chances of wedding even more than her malevolence. Bellatrix grabbed a cigar, lit it and marched to the family tree. Cygnus nodded as Bellatrix grinned gleefully. The grin was because this would help. Burning Andromeda off the family would clear the memories some. With a simple push, the picture of Andromeda was gone. A blacked spot remained in its place. It smoldered for a few seconds.


End file.
